conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elector Dark
=Talk Page= Please, put only constructive comments here. No spamming and no logical fallacies. 13:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Sup Heh I didn't even know there were other people on this wiki but looking at your contrib history there is apparently drama all over. Incidentally, I don't have yahoo instant messenger. Hyenaste 00:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Eh, there's drama all right :D Uh, I don't know, do you have MSN? Hah, or any other IM, or Gmail? I don't know, perhaps, we can help each other out :D 12:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :The only instant messengers I have are private. Not to be aloof or anything, that's just how I keep it. But what kind of help are you offering? Hyenaste 10:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mind (I understand, too); I'm offering you a chat buddy for (con)linguistics, and, eventually, something more. I can't really discuss it with you on the wiki. If you want to know what I'm really offering, contact me at "darkgamma @ rocketmail . com", or "lennsridarin @ gmail . com" and I'll tell you the full extent :D Just let me tell you, consider it, and if you don't like, I'll understand and won't push. 10:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :::I emailed the first one. Curiosity got the best of me. Hyenaste 20:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Helios Yeah I remember you. Do you use the conlang wikia. I'm the favourite for the guy who's going to run it. Primarily, I suggest you begin signing yourself with "~~~~" without the quotations. 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Wiki Adminship Votes <= You might want to check it out. 22:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Favourite is going a bit too far... But I always glad to see new members! non nobis solvm 10:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it going too far? Well, to calculate how much better my tally looks when compared to yours, I'd have to redefine mathematics! 10:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Aelatha and Formatting You left a mesage about the difference on the sites with the formatting. (I replied to what you said on my page). I do have a separate question though. I had just starting moving m pages here as the other conlang.wikkii site went down. It's still down. Do you have any idea what's going on there? (I'm only assuming you use both sites too since you knew some of the differences in formatting). --TheWrittenWord (talk) 13:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I've stopped using it after my fall-out with the administration and I have since started my own quest for adminship here, so, yeah, I'd know a thing or two. On Wikkii, I know it crashed two days ago; the whole Wikkii network, not just Conlang. It's an internal error, and I think it's a SQL injection + DDoS to stop it from getting up for some time. They've managed to fix the DDoS, as MediaWiki attempts to load, but the code's mangled. It's happened a few times in the last several months, but this one's the biggest. Or it's them updating 14:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Aaah. So that's what happened. I'd hear that (this) wiki had been having problems for a few months in which I was away, but never anything so specific. Thanks for the information. I'm tempted to ask what this falling out was about but maybe it's better to just leave the conversation at that. Anyway, thanks again. I hope they're able to fix this. --TheWrittenWord (talk) 21:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) They've fixed it. Apparently, the one who did it didn't do it well enough for it to stick. 21:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Rosetta Stone I know the wikia is slow but I think the hidden forums aren't overly helpful. I'm not sure what wiki walk I followed to get there but I stumbled on the Rosetta stone page and saw some people had replied with interest to the idea of a Rosetta Stone and I've since made another post there, though it's hard to stumble on. I think a Rosetta Stone would give the wiki a sense of unity and a first translation challenge for every conlang. At very least it's worth some consideration. http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rosetta_stone All the best, Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd actually like to discuss the Rosetta stone with you. 20:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I'm not really available tonight but I would be able to arrange for some time over the weekend Saturday/Sunday with a good bit of flexibility. Fauxlosophe (talk) 01:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Saturday at 22:00 to 24:00, if you'd like. Saturday at about the same time. 10:20, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate GMT, I assume? That works for me. Fauxlosophe (talk) 13:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Audio I think you mentioned an audio feature being added but I can't see any. I have a few short wmv recordings of the language on my laptop but have no idea if/how I can put them on the wikia. --Fauxlosophe (talk) 08:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) If you convert them to .ogg I think you can upload and embed them :) Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:45, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Friday Chat If you are free Friday night, I'd mediate you and PMOB having one last go at working things out. Sorry for the short notice but I've been buried under work. Still am honestly, this is more just procrastinating which I shouldn't really do doing. --Fauxlosophe (talk) 21:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) What doesn't kill me only maims me further. Sure. 09:44, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Forum Hey, I realized that I don't know how to start new topics on the forum. I created one a while ago but it doesn't show up on the boards and I accidently turned it into a "Forum: Talk Page" which didn't really do anything more. I'm really not going to be free until after the 15th in such a way as to be able to promise a proper scheduled chat seen what came of my last attempt of that due to exams and hecticness of the holiday season in general apologies, but once I'm free, it would probably be wise to sit down and discuss how to reform them as well as start some discussion in the topics. I'd be happy to inform Buddha and some of the other active users personally and I feel we might get some discussion going like that if we are able to come up with interesting enough topics. All the Best, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 17:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Waait a mo… Wait, wait. Are you the person formerly known as Bluegamma? :o ~ Billy J.B(talk) 15:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I was known as Rostov-na-don, mind you :D 16:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate That little chart on the first page Hello Elector Dark, I am new to the site and I want to edit that small chart on the first page of my language. How do I do that? Or does it update automatically as you input information? Thanks. StillDeciding (talk) 01:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The progress chart fills itself out automatically once you input numbers into it. I'd also like you to link to your conlang so that I could give you a very specific example :D 10:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate : I was actually reffering to the chart that said "Type, Alighnment, Head Direction, etc," but my bad for not making that clear enough. Here's my page: Evrital Thanks again :) StillDeciding (talk) 17:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::You'll need to fill that one out yourself, too. All the fields after "Head" require a yes/no for an answer, just so you know. 19:58, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate First Time Hello, I was interested in making a language for a fictional nation I was working, and needed some help in knowing what kind of things would be needed to do so. The language was called Xiani, and was to include "x" as a letter in pretty much all of the words. Some examples of what I planned to do included; 'xo and 'xa as gender indicators (for names- Xesha'xa for example), 'xi possibly for neuter words. Some words such as Ixania (nation) and Xanza (capital), so you know where I was going with it. I hope this makes sense to you, but I was hoping you could pass a few tips that I could use to make the language work. I should warn you, I have little to no idea the complexities behind lingustics mind you. Sorry. Though I am willing to learn what is needed to create the language. :) And sorry again if this sounds like gibberish. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about gibberish ;) Well, to make a language, you need some basics. First, write down your basic ideas, then read Zompist's wonderful "Language Construction Kit that describes the basics of language creation. That should help with the basics, at least. If you have anything more you'd like to know, you're free to ask me, and I'll write a mini-article on it, hopefully describing and explaining what you need :) 23:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate 23:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. I already wrote down some names and titles, as well as gender modifiers. So I hope to have something soon. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course, no problem :D Merry Christmas. 19:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Hey, I read through that language kit, and got a good idea of the makeup of languages, but I'm still unclear as where to start off in making one. Any idea what I should do first? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Well, your first should be the sounds of the language (also known as phonology and phonotactics), then you should move on to the grammar, and after you have something on the grammar of the language, you should start making words. 10:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Awesome. Thanks! Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:47, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Of course, not a problem :) If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask; I'm here most of the time :D 13:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Hey, could you take a look at my language's phonology and tell me if it makes any sense? No idea what I'm doing. I'm just adding sounds that I like to the graph. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, in short, it doesn't quite make much sense ;) Hellerick's message is spot-on, but I'll be more specific: "m" and "n" are not stops, but rather nasals - sounds such as "p", "t", "k", "q" are stops, not "m" and "n". Your alveolar fricatives make little sense - what is this "x", "ks"? In that case it isn't an alveolar fricative. "s" is alveolar, not postalveolar, and "t͡ʃ" is postalveolar rather than palatal. If by "ɲ" you meant the Spanish ñ, then it's palatal rather than retroflex. Retroflex sounds are things such as English "r" (actually /ɻ/, not /r/). You should also write "e" and "o" as mid rather than close mid due to their actual realisation. If you need anything else, I'm here :D 17:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Great. Thank you very much for the help. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem ;) 17:40, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Okay, I made some changes to it. Look better? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I've changed it a bit too. You kind of missed the point, I guess. You should look up the IPA chart on Wikipedia and study the arrangement of the cells. The first row indicates where the sound is made (all of /p b m/ are bilabial, made by both lips, while /k/ is velar and /q/ is uvular), and the first column how the sound is made (so /m n/ are nasals, made by the nose, while /p t k q/ are stops, made by stopping the airflow and letting go of it - /f v s z x h/ are fricatives, something between approximants and stops, sounds that make friction but don't stop the airflow). The IPA chart on Wikipedia has almost everything you'll need for now, and doesn't include some things you might need in a few years' time :P As I said, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask ;) 17:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks. Oddly enough, I was using Wikipedia to see where to place the consanants in the grid. Thanks for rearranging the letters though. I feel as if my language will not turn out as I had hoped. :/ Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, your language will never turn out exactly as good as you hope or want - I learned that the hard way. If you check out Kti, my language, and look at its history, you'll see that it's my first language here (and indeed, first language I've ever come to make), and I'm still developing it. It used to be much worse than it is now, and over time I changed it, added some things and removed others (well, I mostly added rather than removed, but whatever xD ) and I think I'm on the right track, after something less than three years of work :] 18:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Wow. This lingustics stuff may be a bit too much for me then. I really don't understand who you and the others here can produce well-detailed languages without you heads' exploding. I look at them and have to stop reading just because there's too much to take in. I gotta say I've earned a whole new respect for you all. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, it looked like that to me at first too, but then I slowly learned from my mistakes ;) Your best bet on how to learn is probably from experience, I guess, or even from stuff on Wikipedia, but that might not cut it. I mean, if you want, we can chat with each other by an IM or even by mail. What say you? 18:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I can do that. Why not? :P Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you have either Gmail or Ymail? For the first one, contact lennsridarin@gmail.com, for the other go with cryptia@rocketmail.com - I regularly check both mails, and both companies provide good IM service :D 18:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Sorry for the wait. I have Live. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:56, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm. That might take a few minutes to set up - you're the one who has to wait now :D 18:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate darkgamma@outlook.com - all ready :D 19:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Sorry for the wait. Here's my email: corporate1@live.com I look forward to working with you. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sent you a mail since I don't seem to be competent enough to do anything else :P 12:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Hallo! Why did you delete my page "Newconlang"... there was a project there, just I haven't already given a name for that language... :( Naju (talk) 19:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Eh, sorry - I thought that... IDK. I'll restore it, but you should rename it ;) 20:49, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Page removal I humbly request of thee to remove the Tswedish page from this wiki. Either the author of that page doesn't know what this wiki is for or they are trolling. Greatbuddha (talk) 21:06, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I assumed the same but didn't want to directly meddle. Thanks and shall do. 10:30, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate allegations of forking Regarding diff: http://conlang.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALinguist_Wannabe&diff=79887&oldid=79886 : Why didn't you say which wiki it was. As it stands, Linguifex is an offshot of this wiki - that is definitely not something allowed by Wikia (moving content to sites that split off of Wikia) :| Sorry for hopping in but I'd like to correct a misunderstanding. Linguifex is not a fork. It is as much an offshoot of Wikia as Conlang@Wikia is of FrathWiki and Langmaker. It was originally a personal project for reliable, ad-free hosting of my own constructed languages in a MediaWiki format (something which other sites have failed to satisfy). Currently, it has expanded to have several languages by other users - some of which (including myself) - have at one time or another had an account on Conlang@Wikia. This in itself does not make it a fork. You wouldn't call this wiki a fork of wikipedia or frathwiki just because some users have accounts there and contribute, right? As owner, bureaucrat and ultimately supremely responsible person for Linguifex I formally protest being called a fork of Wikia; this is belittling of all the hard work I and others have put into Linguifex and to be honest quite insulting. I would appreciate it if any future references to my website do not call it a fork of this place. Thanks. ~ Billy J.B(talk) 22:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry but your opinions are trumped by the opinions of Wikia staff. This wiki originated in November 2004 and is the oldest active wiki on Wikia - Frathwiki originated earlier in 2004; I don't see how it could be a fork as the community didn't split off of Frath and came here. I call your wiki a fork as it is essentially a continuation of the Wikkii fork, thus genetically having the attribute of being a fork. I really don't care about insulting anyone, my interests lie primarily with this wiki. 10:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :Linguifex was independently founded; it was not founded as a continuation of the Wikkii fork. It was founded as a MediaWiki-based host for my conlangs. The original message stated on Linguifex was: ::“Welcome to the Linguifex Conlang Wiki! ::Linguifex is an electronic resource for cataloguing and storing constructed languages. Erm. Yes.” :The first article content on Linguifex was http://linguifex.com/index.php?title=Misqazan&oldid=22 , a copy-paste from a Word document of mine. :Somewhere between this and December, I was approached on a third-party website by Waahlis asking if he also could host some of his content on my page. I agreed. He further asked if it were possible to merge the existing content at Wikkii (who was experiencing hosting issues) into Linguifex and bring along some of the administrators. I agreed; "the more the merrier!". Some people from the Wikkii fork have thereon contributed content to Linguifex. At most, there has been an upstream merge of some Wikiii content. So no, we're not a fork. We're more akin to a repository that has accepted an upstream merge request from another project. :I would appreciate it if my trademark was not misrepresented by the administration of this website furthermore. That is all. ~ Billy J.B(talk) 18:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I would appreciate if you dropped this, but seems we do not appreciate each other's appreciations anyhow. Let me put it: I do not care too much as to how you see it as people more relevant than you, or even me, see it as a fork. That is, indeed, all. 21:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Deletion Um, excuse me? Why was T'iksk deleted? (sign yourself!) Ach, sorry, I sometimes delete the good stuff when dealing with the ancient. 18:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate OK, thanks. Was a bit of a crazy thing to wake up to. Geckat (talk) 18:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry - I deleted 76 other pages along with it, so it's a bit embarrasing :P 22:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Where to Start? Okay, I want to get to work on my language again now. So what would I first begin working on before further delving into my work? I've already got the alphabet down, and a good idea of how I want it to sound (with k's, a's, i's, and x's, lots of sharp stops and the like if you know what I talking about). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) The first thing you absolutely need is the exact sounds, that is, the IPA - as a grapheme can mean /x/, /ʃ/, /ʂ/, /ks/, /xs/, /ħ/ etc. in the IPA. If you have the approximate sound down, you just about know where to look at the very least. Since I assume your tables on Xiani are accurate, you now need the phonotactics of the language - what sounds can go together, what are the biggest and smallest allowed syllables etc. 19:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Awesome, thanks for the advice. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A question What do you call the case that indicates that a noun is possessed, rather than the posessor? Greatbuddha (talk) 23:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) As far as I know, simply calling it "Possessed" isn't unheard of - Galina (a Carib language) has such a "possessed" case. 00:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Request for deletion Hey, I just found this page, could you please delete it? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Thanks for the notification - there are hundreds of such pages and I do my best to delete them (last time around, I deleted 150, and 100 before that) 14:44, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Help Ok i supose i should post what i have so far and get your take on it. It is not much by any means but i hope to expand upon it. First Section is Pronouns, the rest are just things i knew i wanted in the race's dictionary if you will. He = Gor (Gore) Her = Sora (Sore-ah) Him = Gora (Gore-ah) I = Vind (Vin-duh) It = Est (Ehst) Me = Vindi (Vin-dee) She = Sor (Sore) Them = Lorai (Lore-i) They = Lorvo (Lore-vo) Us = Lora (Lore-ah) We = Lor (Lore) You = Yar (Yar) Yes = Ka (Kah) No = Nor (Nor) Combat = Kata Weapon / Armed = Kinar (Kin-ar) Unarmed = Tarbo (Tar-bo) Armed Combat = Kinkata (Kin-ka-ta) Unarmed Combat = Tarkata (Tar-ka-ta) Snake = Sidar (See-dar) Wolf = Korin (Core-in) Knowledge = Loburo (Low-bo-row) Intelligence = Lobogen (Low-bo-gen) Learn = Lobo (Low-bo) Mother = Modor (Mo-door) My / Mine = Mina (Me-na) Sword = Kry (Cry) House / Home = Doma (Doe-ma) ---- Well, first, I'll tell you you'd need some IPA - it tells how the sounds are pronounced exactly, as opposed to the breakdown you gave (the pronunciation might differ across English dialects, you know). Second, I'd reccomend you start with some grammar first, instead of words, but that's your choice. Third, I'd reccomed you sign yourself next time (you do this by ending your post with ~~~~) ;) 20:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate You see that is were i am lost T_T i only know how to make the language via cipher (word for word). At most i am divideing words by some meanings. per example. Until (Conjunction: Up to a time / when or before (usually used negatively)) = Until (Preposition: Onward to / until or before (usually used negatively)) = Since (Adverb: From a past point to present or between a past point and present) = Since (Preposition: Continuing from a point or between a past point / event and the present) = Basically i am an english speaking individual without the basi understanding's of the english language which i imagine makes my endeavor all the more unrealistic. =/ Also here is my race so far as i have them if you fancy to know what my language is going towards. http://cidiuscistus.deviantart.com/gallery/40370833 Think demons with the viking influence of raiding & slave takeing, with the discipline of the samurai bushido and studious calm minds of shaolin martial arts practioners. Basically a true warrior race. With much more "art" work to be made and finished, as well as culture and ect to be explained. my lifes work so far. ~) CidiusCistus Ah, that's quite nice X) If you want a start, you should think of all the sounds that occur in the language (and list them, preferrably in the IPA) - a good first grammar addition is gender: make your nouns different if they're thought of as "masculine" or "feminine", and make, say, adjectives agree to them with some suffix that's there if the noun is feminine but isn't if it's masculine! 10:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate uhhh ^_^ ill try? T_T ~) CidiusCistus Ah, let me give you an example of what I mean! You have the word "kata", right? So, you could think of all feminine nouns ending in "-a" - you refer to "kata" with "sor"; but "sidar" is then a masculine noun, so you use "gor" to refer to it. You have "mina" as in "belonging to me" - why not make it agree with the noun's gender with it's ending? What I mean is this: You have "mina kata", but "min sidar"! 13:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate _________________________________________________________________________________________________ I think i prefer it more without it being gender specific. Mostly because for every male there are 9,999 females on the race's homeworld, which makes it kind of unessasary in my mind. And i will have to look over the IPA stuff on monday as this weekend i am for a friends home. But i can say i know what i want the structure to be like. Useing english as the exsample. instead of "You shouldnt use your word's so harshly" it would be more like this "You should not be so harsh with your words" Not to sure if i want to use the "ly"s at all in language, just straight words if you understand my meaning I would replace conjoined words such as "you're" with "you are" I want it to be a simple, not too complex language, with a harsh sound to reflect thier lifestyle. Not sure if any of this really means much or if im just pulling stuff out of my behind =/ ~) CidiusCistus Yeah, I understeand what you mean. If you'd like, I could direct you to a good conlanging resource - Zompist's Language Construction Kit if you're willing to read for a bit; it's really good and the written material is interesting and inspirational, gives you an idea of what you could do. 14:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate __________________________________________________________________________________________________ I shall loook into it once i return monday, but upon a look it seems interesting if not a bit confuseing :P ~) Cidius Cistus __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Heh, that's true :D 15:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate ~) __________________________________________________________________________________________________ If your willing you may have my MSN so we can communicate better, to accomplish this brain frying endeavor. Cidius@live.com ~) CidiusCistus __________________________________________________________________________________________________ 26 directional positionals Are there any other conlangs or natlangs that use diagonal as well as orthagonal directions in their positionals? I've figured out that there are 26 directions one can travel in 45* angles in 3d space for Metin, and how you could extend the positional system to 4 dimensions and beyond, for anyone curious. Greatbuddha (talk) 13:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry for the rather late response) but I think only Ithkuil does that to any large extent. 09:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate :/ Whelp, after much though, study, and head-banging, I've decided to turn in my coat and punk out. I honestly don't understand how you all do it, but I have to give you a lot of credit. Conlanging just doesn't look like my thing. Thanks for all your help though. :) In the future however, when I've muscled up enough courage though, I may return to try again. Just so you know, I'm still studing Zompist's language kit to prepare for my possible return. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Heh, no problem. Some people can get "into" it, some can't. I hope I'll see you again some time in the future, but it's your choice whether we shall meet, of course :D 09:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Full sized image Any way of making an image displaying full size without going of the side of the page? The cladogram for my Lokhor family isn't legible unless you click on it like three times to see full size. Greatbuddha (talk) 00:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah - you only need remove the "thumb" part in the code. I suggest you downsize it a bit, tho - I put it at 700px width, so that it fits the page, but when you click it you'll see it whole. 10:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Inspiration ED, what languages could I look too for inspiration (aside from Kti which I have been studying for Xiani :P)? I'm looking for something I can draw proper inspiration from for a new language I plan to work on. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 07:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Well (aside from Kti xD I'm honoured!) I'd suggest: #Novegradian - a Slavic a-posteriori language #Siųa - a Uralic-looking a-priori language set around Quebec (my favourite, actually) #Ithkuil - of course, a language with as little ambiguity as possible, a-priori, philosophical conlang All three of these are rather diverse and extremely well documented. There's also some non-conlang things for you to look at, if you'd want: #Abui - Papuan language of Alor #Old Norse - a North Germanic language #Sumerian - a language-isolate of ancient Mesopotamia Those are some rather good documents. I think I have a few more hiding on my computer, so if you want I could take a peek at more! 22:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks for the leads. If you can provide anymore information, I'd really appreciate the help. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:30, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Here's a few more: #Lepcha - a Tibeto-Burman language #Dhimal - a Tibeto-Burman language #Khwarshi - a Northeastern Caucasian language 17:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Excellent. Thanks for all your help. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Need anything else: I'm not that far away ;) ! 22:14, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Could you briefly explain to me what declination, conjugation, and that grammer box are all about? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Declination is the agreement of nouns, usually to the categories of gender, case, number and other things, while conjugation is the agreement of verbs towards their categories. Both of these are inflections, and you can just as well say "the noun declines in case" as you could say "the noun agrees in case" or "the noun inflects for case". By "grammar box", I assume you mean that grammar template that comes with every new page. It shows whether a certain word class (pronouns, nouns etc.) inflects for the given category (case, person, number etc.) 12:57, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Ah thanks for the explaination. Makes the matter much clearer now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:45, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :D 20:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate One final thing. Do you know where I can find a place to learn Esperanto? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) That one I don't know. I mean, I've never been interested in that kind of conlang, so didn't do much research except the very basics :S 11:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Ah no problem. Thanks though. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Always! 21:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks Thank you for contributing to a correct classification of my language. Thank you firstly for correcting the mistake I made, and secondly for confirming that this is an active community where the administration keeps a close eye on the content! BinzNakama (talk) 10:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! No problem! I've just added our conversation to a specific headline so it's easier to access. Even if you don't see me editing much as I do most of my work offline, I'm online almost every day except for specific occasions. If you need any help or want an opinion or something, I'm not that far away :D 14:51, May 19, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks for the tip '-_- MysteryShaft (talk) 18:20, May 29, 2013 (UTC)